


The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn

by Azar



Category: Forever Knight, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you bring up in normal conversation the possibility that your boss was your lover and your master in another life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Hour is Just Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> AU for both shows--presumes that Torri's character on FK died much earlier and Claire Rankin's much, much later. *grin* And yes, a working knowledge of FK _is_ needed to understand the drabble.

You don't blame the dreams. You don't talk about it at all, even during your daily sessions. The psychologist in you knows it's not healthy, but how do you bring up in normal conversation the possibility that your boss was your lover and your master in a previous life?

Still...every time you wake from one of the dreams, it's to find Elizabeth at your door, pale as the vampire you dreamt of. And if you call her "Erika" in the heat of passion and she calls you "Fleur" instead of "Kate"...well, it's easy to dismiss by the light of day.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405430) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat)




End file.
